Ministry of Truth in the making
Osama Bin Laden’s death was one of the most propagandic victories against terrorism. Osama Bin Laden considered as the mastermind of 9/11 attack was a major concern for the American people. However, if we adopt a different perspective of viewing government communication with the same suspicion to that of the Ministry of Truth in George Orwell’s book, 1984, we begin to question the official narrative behind Osama Bin Laden’s demise. Indeed as it shall be argued in this article, George Orwell’s fears mentioned through his book, 1984, have been justified. Reportages come to light suggests that the official narrative is nothing but a complete fabrication. The White House and CIA director John Brennan states that the investigation behind Osama Bin Laden’s whereabouts started with a fragment of information early 2002, but didn’t have solid information until August 2010 when a former Pakistani officer exchanged the information on Osama Bin Laden’s whereabouts for a $25 million reward. In response to the information obtained, a small team of US Navy Seals launched an operation on Osama Bin Laden’s house on the 2nd May, 2011 – with the objective to kill Osama Bin Laden. The operation officially started when the 24 Navy Seals took off from the Afghan base in Bagram with two specialized Black Hawk helicopters (called Chinooks) that are specially modified to reduce rotor noise. Using these assets to their advantage the seals were able to fly in low towards the compound avoiding radar detection. The raid on Osama Bin Laden’s compound took place for around 38 minutes in which the climax took place for only about seven minutes. Before the Navy Seals could close in on Osama Bin Laden, Al-Kuwaiti (a close confidante of Osama Bin Laden) is said to have fired shots from behind the door of the guardhouse. Both Al-Kuwaiti and his wife were killed as they reportedly made a lunge towards the Navy Seals. Moving upstairs of the main building Osama Bin Laden’s adult son, Khalid Bin Laden met the Navy Seal team and was killed in line of fire. 20 minutes into the raid, a trio of seals (tasked with duty of finding Osama Bin Laden) found him. The three Navy Seals recognized him almost immediately and cornered him back to his bedroom where one of his wives had resided. Initial accounts of the mission say that Osama Bin Laden was killed in the course of exchanging fire with the commandos of the Navy Seal team while using his wife as a human shield. The Seal team contacted their commanders and radioed “Geronimo EKIA.” “Geronimo” a codename for and Osama Bin Laden and “EKIA” the term for enemy killed in action. The message was then relayed to the White House where President Obama is said to have received the news. Those in the situation room were reported to have not seen the moment of Osama Bin Laden’s death. With the confirmation of Osama Bin Laden’s DNA, the Navy Seals recovered the body and flew it to USS Carl Vinson (an aircraft carrier in the middle of the North Arabian sea) so that it wouldn’t be buried anywhere that it could become a shrine. The body was buried somewhere in the North Arabian Sea after the reading of Islamic passages. After the burial, President Obama addresses the nation with pride and America celebrated that Osama Bin Laden, leader of Al-Qaeda and mastermind of the 9/11 attacks was dead. Here a video of President Obama’s Speech: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNYmK19-d0U After the death of Osama Bin Laden certain perspectives of the facts have been raised. Such as: l Reports after the mission was over say that two screaming woman protected him. One of three Navy Seals pushed the woman aside and Seal behind the Seal fired the first shot to chest and then a successive round to the head killing him instantly. l A later account from one of the Seals involved in the raid suggested that there was no firefight with the US soldiers. According to this account, Bin Laden was killed as soon as he stuck his head out of his bedroom. He was still alive although badly injured when the Seal team entered the room where they shot him again killing him. l A death hoax l Captured and then publicly executed in front of Seals only – By the Pakistanis The lack of physical evidence still creates within us a lot of question of what truly happened that day? The only evidence given was by President Obama in his speech addressing the nation that Osama Bin Laden body was DNA verified before his burial in North Arabian Sea. In a lot of ways the US Government and the Ministry of Truth in George Orwell’s book, 1984, are the same. Firstly, the US Government used President Obama as medium of sorts to disseminate the information of Osama Bin Laden’s death. It does so that the news is more propagandic that it brings the nation of America as one to celebrate the death of the mastermind behind 9/11 attacks. Secondly, the fabrication of important details behind the operation of Osama Bin Laden’s death. Some witnesses near Osama Bin Laden’s compound say that there was no gunfire and Pakistani officials claim that he was publicly executed in front of Navy Seals rather than dying in the line of fire. The lack of physical evidence makes the US Government just like the Ministry of Truth in their fabrication of history. As we can clearly see from this article Osama Bin Laden’s death is one of the most major propagandic victories that the USA have celebrated, but as these new reportages come to light suggests that the official narrative behind Osama Bin Laden’s death is nothing but a complete fabrication of the truth.